Todo por unas llaves
by susume22
Summary: Shinobu pierde las llaves de su apartamento en el momento menos indicado; enferma y Miyagi lo cuida por el resto de la noche, despertando sentimientos en él... felicidad, preocupacón, y quizas algo mas...


Bueno aqui un one-shot ^^ espero les agrade, quiero hacer crecer las historias de junjou XD me lo he propuesto!!!

Lo de siempre... Junjou no me pertence bla bla bla... ¬¬ como les gusta hacerme sufrir con eso TT-TT

* * *

Shinobu se encontraba en las afueras de su apartamento, con dolor de cuerpo, mojado y con hedor a alcohol. Recordó que Miyagi tenía unas llaves de su apartamento, ya que él había perdido las propias, camino hasta el apartamento del mayor, tocó un par de veces esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó.

-Genial… el vejestorio se ha… dormido… -se dijo mas para si mismo, se sentó en la puerta del apartamento del profesor y siguió tocando desesperadamente.

**..::FLASH BACK::..**

El pequeño oji-verde regresaba a su casa de un exasperante día en la universidad, para variar un aprovechado le había quitado el dinero de su almuerzo y de paso lo había golpeado, así que la situación que manejaba no era muy cómoda que se diga, con dolor en todo el cuerpo se dirigía hacia su apartamento.

Veía pasar a las personas muy rápido, o quizás el era el que caminaba demasiado lento, llegó hasta un establecimiento donde vendían pomadas y vendas, andaba herido el brazo y la pierna, ese machote se había pasado con él, y todo por ser el 'niño consentido de papi' ¿cómo es posible que un terrorista se dejara pisotear de tal manera? Ni el lo sabía, ese día andaba mas distraído que la autora en un examen (TT_TT). Salió del local con su compra ya hecha y se dirigía a casa cuando un hombre de la nada le vació licor sobre su castaña cabeza… ¿qué le pasaba al mundo?

-Oiga viejo… ¿se puede saber porque mierda me lanza eso? –le dijo notoriamente alterado.

-Enano, me das lástima, comúnmente las personas aquí en Japón le echan licos a las tumbas de las personas muertas verdad? Pues hice lo mismo, tu estas mas muerto que vivo, así que ¡agradecédmelo! –le dijo altaneramente el robusto hombre.

-viejo estúpido… -susurró por lo bajo sin que lo escuchara, no tenía ganas de pelear, le dirigió una mirada de odio y se fue de largo. Llegó a su apartamento y buscó por todas partes las llaves, sin éxito al encontrarlas se resignó a pedírselas a Miyagi.

**..::END FLASH BACK::..**

Se cansó de esperar y se recostó en la puerta, cerró los ojos un momento, no quería saber de nada, solamente moría por ir a su apartamento, tomar un baño y descansar.

_ _ _

Un cansado Miyagi regresaba a casa después de un arduo día de trabajo, ese definitivamente no había sido su día, cuando llegó a la universidad Hiroki estaba que hechaba humo por las orejas, la razón… se desconocía, estaba tan enojado que no lo volvió a ver, mas le hecho la bronca del porqué los papeles estaban mas desordenados que de costumbre, ya que los exámenes de los estudiantes de ambos estaban completamente tirados.

Se tuvo que quedar toda la mañana arreglando esos papeles con un Hiroki alterado y crispado, quizás el doctorcito tenía algo que ver, bueno no le iba a preguntar, no tenía ganas de molestarlo esta vez.

A la hora del almuerzo, un poco de café le cayó en su blanca camisa, asi que en resumen, anduvo con una camisa marcada por el café toda la tarde, sin contar que mas de algún estudiante hacia comentarios de cierta mancha, que para el no eran para nada sanos.

Para dirigirse a casa por un momento pensó que había extraviado las llaves de su apartamento, pero al buscar en su bolsillo trasero vio que solamente fue un mal presentimiento. Llegó al apartamento para encontrarse a un sucio, mojado, y golpeado Shinobu.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió a su rescate, lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó dentro de su apartamento, con cuidado lo colocó en el sofá y se sentó en el suelo, lo vio de manera tierna.

-Eres realmente un crío maleducado – pensó acariciándole los castaños cabellos. Poco a poco el joven universitario empezó a abrir sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda, no los terminó de abrir ya que le dolía un poco la cabeza.

-Miyagi… -dijo apenas en un hilo de voz.

-¿se puede saber porque estas asi? Y de paso apestas a alcohol? –le pregunto serio, pensando en la probabilidad de que había armado bronca en un bar y se lo habían linchado entre toda la clientela.

-Un cabrón… me golpeó, y… un señor me tiró… alcohol… porque era un… muerto… -se removió con dolor, su costado le dolía y aún no se había sanado, le extendió al mayor una bolsa blanca, que por el momento Miyagi no la había visto –cúrame… -le ordenó el menor.

-eres un latoso –le quitó la bolsa y sacó lo que había dentro, no entendió nada lo que le había dicho, pero por alguna razón la furia lo invadió hacia esos dos sujetos. –No quiero quejas, te sacaré la ropa mojada.

Poco a poco el morocho le sacó la camisa, al verle la espalda se asustó un poco, tenía moretones por todos lados y una cortada en la espalda baja, colocó crema en toda la espalda con sumo cuidado, sonrió al ver como el castaño cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba los masajes que le proponía su ¿profesor?. Le dio la vuelta y la misma escena: moretes y rayones por todos lados, Tomó un poco mas de esa pomada y se la pasó desde el pecho hasta el bajo vientre, haciendo que el menor soltara de vez en cuando pequeños suspiros. Sonrió al verlo respirar no tan calmadamente, sonrojado y con los labios entreabiertos.

-Listo… -inmediatamente el profesor cayó en la cuenta de algo… hubiera mandado primero a bañar a Shinobu y después le hubiera puesto la pomada, se dio una cachetada mental por eso, se paró y fue al cuarto a traer una toalla suave. Cuando regresó notó como Shinobu lo miraba con el seño fruncido – Disculpa, pero creo que te debes duchar, te quitaré la crema y después te la vuelves a poner.

-Como sea –le contestó de mala manera, le hubiera respondido que no, pero le encanto sentir las enormes manos del mayor sobre su piel, se sentía tranquilizante. Después que Miyagi le terminó de quitar la crema, se paró con ayuda de este y se fueron al baño, el azabache le preparó la tina con agua caliente y perfumes.

-relájate, te vendrá bien, estaré en la sala por si me necesitas.

-Como sea.

El profesor le iba a contestar si solamente eso podía decir, pero decidió callar, cerró la puerta del baño con suavidad y lo dejó ducharse, se fue con paso lento a la sala, ese día definitivamente había un poco raro, pero estaba feliz que el enano caprichoso estuviese ahí con él, no sabía porque estaba de esa manera tan deplorable, pero sería mejor que le preguntara en otro momento, no quería incomodarle, aunque se moría por saber quienes fueron los malditos agresores.

Espero 20 tranquilos minutos que Shinobu se terminara de bañar, la verdad eso ya era bastante, se acercó con cautela al baño y lo llamó con voz suave.

-¿enano revoltoso? –ninguna respuesta, el mayor pensó que no le iba a responder por la manera en que lo llamó, asi que decidió hacerlo por su nombre –¿shinobu-chin? –abrió con cuidado la puerta del baño.

Corrió un poco la cortina para ver que todo estaba en orden, por encima parecía como si el enano hubiese dejado la bañera, pero una rodilla flotante le avisó lo contrario.

-¡Shinobu! –Casi grito alarmado la verlo completamente sumergido, lo tomó de la espalda y con suaves maniobras intento que el menor volviera en sí, logró sacarle gran parte del agua que se había colado por las fosas nasales de este, lo sacó completamente y lo envolvió con una toalla que se encontraba para cuando este saliera. Lo llevó en brazos hasta la cama, donde lo recostó y secó, noto como poco a poco el castaño volvía en sí, se tranquilizo un poco, mas no del todo, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas y su respiración se cortaba poco a poco. –eres un maleducado, te dejé solo para que te bañaras no para que te suicidaras –le digo en reproche.

-Lo… siento… -el Profesor se quedo estático al escuchar estas palabras, Shinobu… ¿disculpándose? Definitivamente estaba grave.

-Llamaré a una ambulancia –dijo cogiendo su móvil.

-no… solo… quiero estar… aquí. –cerró los ojos y se entregó completamente a Morfeo.

El mayor dejó el teléfono en una mesita, se dedicó a cuidarlo toda la noche, al parecer estar afuera del departamento de él no había sido buena idea, tenía un resfriado horrible, prendía en calentura y se despertaba cada cierto tiempo temblando y con ganas de vomitar.

-Esperen… ¿Qué haría Shinobu afuera de mi apartamento? Teniendo el suyo justamente a la par? –pensó el mayor, quiso sacar una conclusión de que quizás olvido sus llaves, no le extrañaría…

Arropó aun más a Shinobu, le había tirado todas las frazadas y colchas que tenia en la casa y a pesar de eso no dejaba de temblar, recordó que un día había leído que el mejor calor es el corporal. Se quito la camisa y el pantalón, quedando solo en bóxer, se acurrucó a la par del castaño y con suavidad y ternura le acaricio la cabeza, al rato sintió como este dejaba de temblar.

-Miyagi –susurró el menor entre sueños, El mayor al escucharlo sonrió, deposito un suave beso en los rosados labios del menor y se dejó vencer por Morfeo.

Recordaría este día para toda la vida, cuando Shinobu se mostró lo frágil que realmente podía ser, como un niño se estaba metiendo al horroroso mundo de los adultos sin embargo, lo que aún no le cabía en la cabeza era…

¿Cuándo su 'cariño' por ese niño llego a tal grado de preocuparle tanto?, bueno, una palabra lo puede resumir todo… 'Amor'.

* * *

Gracias por haber perdido su tiempo con este intento de fic ^^ XD nos vemos cuando las musas regresen a mi.

Se cuidan y se portan bien, de lo contrario.... ¬¬.... avisenme ¬u¬ xDDDD


End file.
